Ultimate Power of the Shikon Jewel
by serpentnight
Summary: The Sacred Jewel. A mystical object with the power to destroy the world, or to save it. The Spirit Detectives must work with Inuyasha to find this jewel, or all hope will be lost. YYH X IY
1. Default Chapter

I would like to present to you my newest fan fiction, a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover: Through the Ages! Please note that the fan fiction, The Newest Mission, has been cancelled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Kagome's House

'I really don't visit often enough,' thought Kagome to herself as she prepared to return to the Feudal Era. She had been back for about a day stocking up on supplies, as the group would soon be tracking Naraku again. Kagome carefully placed the shards of the sacred jewel in her pocket, said goodbye to her mom, brother, and grandfather, and she proceeded to the well.

Kagome arrived at the Bone-Eater's Well and took those treacherous steps that would take her back in time nearly 500 years. In her pocket, the jewel shards gleamed a bright purple.

Spirit World

Koenma was in a quandary. The ancient Shikon Jewel, which was thought to have been lost centuries ago, had recently reappeared. Such a powerful artifact could not exist outside Spirit World's boundaries due to its dangers; so naturally, Koenma had received the task of finding and obtaining it. However, he had summoned his Spirit Detectives to do the job for him.

"Now, what do we have to do, Koenma?" asked Yusuke, muffling a yawn, "I was having a nice nap."

"I'll explain it again, Yusuke, but this time, listen to me!" exclaimed Koenma, hopping on his desk, "You must find the Sacred Jewel and bring it back before terrible things happen!"

"Sacred Jewel?" questioned Kuwabara, "What's that?"

"As the name implies," began Koenma, "It's an ancient jewel that holds enormous mystical power. A single shard of that jewel could multiply a demon's power tenfold. Because of that power, we want you to find the jewel and bring it back."

"Too simple," smirked Yusuke, "I'll have this case wrapped up in no time. Where do we have to go? Mushiyori City?"

"No, Yusuke, you're going to the Feudal Era, 400 years in the past," explained Koenma.

"What?" shouted Yusuke, astounded and angered at the same time, "And how do you think we'll do that?"

"I would not call you here without that information. Just meet Botan at the Higurashi Shrine at 5:00. She will lead you from there."

To this, Yusuke muttered something unintelligible under his breath and stormed out. Hiei merely said "hn" and was gone in a flash. Kurama acknowledged Koenma and walked out. Kuwabara was the last to leave.

"I hope they can do it," pondered Koenma, turning in his desk.

Feudal Era

Kagome had met up with the gang, and they had decided to spend the night at Lady Kaede's village. It was still daylight, and Inuyasha had gone off into the forest. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome remained with Lady Kaede.

Present Day Era

"Are you ready to go back in time to the Feudal Era?" asked Botan of the detectives, "Let me warn you now. Koenma intends to make sure you cannot fail this mission. I am forbidden to open the gate to allow you back into this world until you have the full Shikon Jewel."

"But how do we find this jewel?" asked Kurama, "Will it be glaringly obvious?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Botan, throwing Kurama a round compass, "That Spirit Detective Compass has been modified to locate shards of the Shikon Jewel. You can use it to find the jewel shards."

"You almost let us go back without that important information?" glared Yusuke, an angry face upon him.

"Meow," giggled Botan with her cat face, as she walked into the Bone-Eater's Well, "Follow me."

Bone-Eater's Well

"This is the gateway to another world?" asked Kuwabara, staring around at the dark, dank place that would supposedly take them back in time.

"This is definitely it," said Botan, kneeling on the ground as she began to course with energy, "OPEN!" At Botan's behest, the room began to fill with blue energy and the well gleamed blue.

"Now go through the well," said Botan, "And good luck."

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama jumped down the well, unaware of what they might find on the other side.

Bone-Eater's Well Feudal Era

The Spirit Detectives had arrived in the Feudal Era via the Bone Eater's Well, and they were inspecting their surroundings.

"Well," said Kurama, taking out the Jewel Compass, "I suggest we find these jewel shards as quickly as possible."

The compass began to glow blue, and then pointed due North, in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Hiei, can you tell who has the shards?" asked Kurama, turning to his demon companion.

Hiei turned away from the fox, and opened his Jagan Eye. The eye began to glow, and then it closed.

"Yes, I can tell, fox," said Hiei, "It appears that they are three humans, a fox child, and a cat demon. They have two shards."

"Well, that doesn't sound difficult at all," said Yusuke, "Let's go get this mission started!"

Lady Kaede's Village

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long," said Kagome, to no one in particular, "He's been gone an awfully long time."

"You know how Inuyasha is," said Sango, "He'll make it back eventually."

Then, their senses snapped to attention.

"Did you feel that?" asked Miroku, running up to the girls, "I sense two sources of demonic energy, and two other sources of spirit energy. They're coming our way and fast!"

Miroku took out his staff and stood in a fighting stance. Sango drew her Hiraikotsu, the large boomerang weapon, while Kirara changed into her large demon form. Then suddenly, the Spirit Detectives stopped in front of them.

"Are these the ones?" asked Kurama, turning to Hiei for his answer, "The ones with the shards?"

"Hn," nodded Hiei, "They have the shards, and it does look like they intend to fight us. I say we kill them and take the shards."

"Hiei, we should avoid bloodshed if it's necessary," said Kurama, "Yusuke, tell them why we're here."

"Yeah, listen up," said Yusuke, turning to Kagome and her friends, "We're going to tell you once: give us the jewel shards."

"No way," refused Kagome, "We worked hard to get these and we're not going to give them over to two demons."

"We didn't ask you if you wanted to give them to us," said Hiei, drawing his katana, "We demanded it." Hiei looked at Kurama; Kurama nodded. Hiei rushed for Kagome, with katana in hand, and stopped inches away from her neck.

"Don't get yourself hurt," smirked Hiei, "Give us the shards."

"KAGOME!" exclaimed a voice from out of nowhere. The Spirit Detectives traced the direction of the noise to see what appeared to be a human, but with dog ears and claws in the sky above them.

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!" exclaimed the dog demon, aiming for Hiei, who easily dodged the attack.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha, turning to the Spirit Detectives, "And what do you want with Kagome?"

"Don't concern yourself with who we are," smirked Yusuke, "And we don't want Kagome; we want the jewel shards. And we'll take them, by force if necessary."

"Just try it!" exclaimed Inuyasha, drawing his Tetsusaiga.

'Incredible,' thought Kurama, 'The sword nearly doubled in size. What's going on here?'

"Kurama, think this over later!" exclaimed Kuwabara, as Inuyasha swung at them with the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha, as the blast of energy escaped his sword, and headed towards the detectives. It appeared as though Inuyasha was successful, that the detectives had indeed been caught up in the blast.

Next Time on Through the Ages: The Villainous Vixena!


	2. The Villainous Vixena

Yay! Thanks for the very few reviews. It makes me wonder whether I should even continue. 

Chapter 2: The Villainous Vixena

Just Outside the Village of Lady Kaede

The swirl of light that signified the impact of Inuyasha's Windscar was quickly dissipating. Inuyasha had just let the attack fly to protect Kagome and to prevent the Sacred Jewel from being taken. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara seemed to be caught in the blast.

"A direct hit!" exclaimed Sango, looking on at the battlefield, where Inuyasha had just launched the Windscar, "There's no way they could have survived that!"

"Oh, I feel bad though," said Kagome, "Two of them were human. We shouldn't have killed them, at least."

What happened next startled everyone, including Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't worry so much about us, girl," said a voice from the side, "It'll take much more than that to kill us." The source of the voice was soon identified as the black-haired guy dressed in the green jacket—Yusuke. Beside him, his companions stood, unscathed.

"That is not possible!" exclaimed Shippo, hopping up and down, and then running behind Kagome, "The Windscar got a direct hit!"

"Hey, you're pretty good," said Inuyasha, now in a defensive stance, "Not too many people can survive an attack from the Windscar."

"Well, we're very practiced in the arts of doing what is deemed impossible," said Kurama, "Now, we're trying to negotiate with you. We need you to give us those shards of the Sacred Jewel, so we can return them to our boss—."

"So that's your plan, is it? To return the jewel shards to Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha, getting ready to swing the Tetsusaiga, "He should have known better. I'll kill you!"

"Kurama, this isn't working," sighed Kuwabara.

"You're right," said Kurama, pulling out his trademark rose, "Defeat them, but do not kill them. I repeat, do not kill them."

"Hey Miroku, Sango," said Inuyasha, glancing back at the monk and demon-slayer, "Are you ready to fight? Kagome, you get back to a safe distance."

Sango and Miroku nodded, while Kagome and Shippo retreated a few yards backwards on Kirara.

"Go!" said Yusuke, nodding to Hiei, who was quickly gone in a flash of light.

"Where'd your friend go?" asked Miroku, already fearing the answer.

"To handle some business," smirked Yusuke, eyeing Inuyasha.

"Heh, that's enough of this!" shouted Inuyasha, taking stronger hold of the Tetsusaiga and charging at Yusuke, "Now you die!"

Yusuke quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the first swing from Inuyasha's oversized sword. However, Inuyasha proved that he could easily handle the blade, and continued his barrage on Yusuke.

"Rose Whip!" exclaimed Kurama, transforming the rose in his hand into a lethal weapon.

In response, Miroku took hold of his staff, and stood in a fighting position. Kurama quickly charged the monk, and the two weapons collided. Miroku's staff and Kurama's Rose Whip collided with each other and sent colorful blasts of energy from the point of collision. This battle continued in the same fashion for quite some time.

"Oh, why do I have to fight the girl? This is against my honor code!" protested Kuwabara. However, fighting men was clearly not against Sango's code, as she threw her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, at Kuwabara.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kuwabara, barely dodging the giant weapon.

"Oh, I don't want to do this. SPIRIT SWORD!" yelled Kuwabara, summoning the orange energy sword that had saved him on numerous occasions. Kuwabara quickly noticed that the boomerang was making its return, and he used the Spirit Sword to deflect it.

The Forest

Kagome and Shippo were quickly running from the field of battle with the aid of Kirara. Unbeknownst to them, they were being pursued by the fire demon, Hiei. His agility, speed, and stealth allowed him to go unnoticed even to Kirara. However, he soon found it time to stop their game. He stopped running beside them, and intercepted them.

"I have grown bored with this little game," said Hiei, walking forward towards the group, "Now give me the jewel shards."

"We'll never give you the shards!" exclaimed Kagome, stepping backwards, as Kirara charged at Hiei.

"Hn, so be it," smirked Hiei, easily dodging Kirara's charge.

Kirara continued her relentless attack on Hiei, who easily dodged the attacks. Kirara was quickly becoming tired in the battle, and Hiei took his chance. He delivered a swift, but strong punch into Kirara's stomach, sending Kirara spiraling into a tree. Hiei quickly landed and turned to Kagome, opening his Jagan.

"I see where you hold the shards, girl," said Hiei, examining Kagome with the Jagan Eye, "I shall take them now." In a flash, Hiei had appeared in front of Kagome, and snatched the bottle containing the jewel shards. He quickly examined them, and he disappeared in a flash.

"No, he got the shards," groaned Kagome, sinking to the ground, "What will they do with them?" Kirara had recovered from Hiei's attack, and Kagome and Shippo got back on her. They took off back towards the battlefield.

Naraku's Castle

Naraku was staring intently into Kanna's mirror, observing the events that he had no part in. Many questions swirled through his mind, and he needed them answered. He quickly sprouted a portion off from his body, and it took shape into a woman.

"Vixena," said Naraku, staring at the new incarnation, "Find that demon that took the jewel shards, and bring him here."

"Yes, Lord Naraku," said Vixena, bowing before him, and then disappearing in a flash of purple light.

"Their interference may be useful to me, after all," pondered Naraku, as he turned back to Kanna's mirror, and gazed into it.

Battlefield

The battle was still raging between Inuyasha and Yusuke, Kurama and Miroku, and Sango and Kuwabara. No one had gained the advantage, due mostly to the Spirit Detectives only stalling for time.

"What's taking three-eyes so long?" yelled Yusuke, as he avoided yet another slash from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, "He should have been back by now!"

"Have patience, Yusuke," said Kurama, blocking Miroku's staff, "I sense his power moving closer as we speak. He must have the shards."

"What?" said Inuyasha, wondering if that demon really did have the shards, "But that means that Kagome—."

There was no time left to wonder, however, as Hiei quickly dashed from the forest and stood in front of his comrades.

"I've got the shards," said Hiei, holding up a bottle, "Let's go."

"About time!" exclaimed Kuwabara, running over to join Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," smirked Yusuke, nodding to Kurama.

"Petal Mist!" exclaimed Kurama, as rose petals began to swirl around, blocking the group from Inuyasha and the others' view. When the roses subsided, the Spirit Detectives—and the jewel shards—were gone.

"Damn," said Inuyasha, "They got away. I hope Kagome's all right."

"They seemed to be only after the jewel shards," said Miroku, "I doubt Kagome was hurt."

To affirm Miroku's statement, Kirara with Kagome and Shippo onboard, stormed out of the forest.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, running over to her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," said Kagome, "But we have to get the shards back before they give them to Naraku. I sense the shards going that way." Kagome pointed due west, which was the direction they assumed the Spirit Detectives had gone. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, while Sango, Shippo, and Miroku got on Kirara. They took after the stolen shards.

A Cave in the Forest

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were observing the jewel shards and wondering how such tiny, beautiful gems could really be as terrible as Koenma had said.

"They seem so insignificant," said Hiei, in one of those rare times where he discussed things with Yusuke and the others, "This couldn't really cause that much trouble."

"Don't be so sure," said Kurama, as he observed the shards, "I was around during these times. These shards were terrible, and the demons after them were even more terrible. These shards had the power to make even a low-class demon. Here is a nifty frame of reference. One shard could make the Saint Beast, Suzaku, as powerful as or more powerful than Toguro. If the jewel was tainted and made unpure, its effects would be even more drastic."

"Wow, that's a lot of power," said Yusuke, "No wonder Koenma wants it back if it can change Suzakus into Toguros."

Just outside the cave, a woman dressed in black with a spider mark on her back, stood watching. She was waiting for an appropriate time to attack and steal the shards for her master. After observing them, she had long since given up her plan of kidnapping the smallest one; that would be too dangerous. The jewel shards alone would have to suffice.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, and looked back to see Inuyasha and his friends quickly approaching. 'I will have to act fast,' she thought, and jumped from her cliff, to enter the cave.

Inside the Cave

The villainous Vixena, Naraku's latest incarnation, had entered the cave and was preparing to steal the jewel shards. She simply needed an interruption.

'Perhaps Inuyasha's interference would provide just the distraction I need to get the shards,' thought Vixena, 'I'll lure these fools outside.'

Vixena summoned a small purple orb of energy and tossed it at the heroes, causing a huge explosion.

"What the hell?" asked Yusuke, standing up, looking quite perturbed.

"Hello, I am Vixena, and I am here to take the jewel shards from you," said Vixena, looking at the group, "But this space is much too small. Follow me, if you dare."

Vixena then jumped backwards, out of the cave. The group looked at each other, nodded, and followed behind her.

"I see you decided to follow me," said Vixena, creating a sword out of negative energy, "I thought I'd have to blow up your hideout."

"Hn," remarked Hiei, drawing his katana, "She uses a blade as a weapon. Leave her to me."

Hiei and Vixena both jumped into the sky, and their swords collided. Swirls of both black and purple energy erupted from the point of collision each time their swords met. Vixena swung her sword, trying to cut off the demon's head, but Hiei quickly dodged. He responded by slicing his katana, but she proved just as fast as he was.

"Interesting," said Kurama, as he watched the swordplay above his head, "She's just as fast as Hiei is. That's a rare feat."

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" exclaimed the familiar half-demon, as he lunged at the group.

"Not him again," groaned Yusuke, as the group dodged his fatal claw strike.

"Hand over the jewel shards," said Miroku, as he ran up to stand beside Inuyasha, "Or I will be forced to use my Wind Tunnel."

"Somehow, I am not afraid," said Yusuke, "Besides, he's got the shards." Yusuke pointed his finger upwards, signifying the battle still raging between Vixena and Hiei.

"You're not going to help your friend?" asked Sango, "He's in battle."

"Hiei doesn't need our help," said Kuwabara, smirking at Inuyasha and the others.

A kimono fell to the ground at that moment, and as everyone looked up, they saw the naked Vixena. Hiei's latest strike had caught her off-guard, and sliced her clothes off. On her back, there was a spider mark.

"A spider mark!" exclaimed Kagome, looking at Vixena's back, "That means she is one of Naraku's incarnations."

"And if one of Naraku's incarnations is attacking these guys," said Inuyasha, pointing to the group, "They don't work for him, after all."

"Duh," said Yusuke, sighing, "We tried to explain that earlier."

Naraku's Castle

Naraku was watching the events unfold before him, and he was most displeased. If they knew that Vixena did not work for him, they would ally themselves against her. That was unacceptable.

'Vixena, return here immediately,' said Naraku in a telepathic message to the female demon, 'Abort your mission for now.'

'I understand, and I obey,' said Vixena, in response.

"Sorry, guys," said Vixena, as she jumped to the ground, "I can't play with you anymore. I have to return to the castle. We'll meet again soon." She disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Now, who exactly," began Inuyasha, turning his attention to the Spirit Detectives, "are you guys?"

Next Chapter: Much Ado about the Daemon Corps


End file.
